The Dark Before the Dawn
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: A group of bad guys need Nate Weston to complete a task of illegal nature for them. What’s their leverage? How about a burnt spy? Lots of Michael Weston Whumpage! Some Spoilers for End Run and Long Way Home. Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Before the Dawn

By RascalFlattsS8

Summary: A group of bad guys need Nate Weston to complete a task of illegal nature for them. What's their leverage? How about a burnt spy? Lots of Michael Weston Whumpage!

Disclaimer: Do not own Burn Notice.

Warnings: Some violence and language. Also possible spoilers to End Run and Long Way Back

Chapter I

The tall Portuguese man stood on the balcony overlooking the water. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." He commanded.

Another man entered. This man looked like a line backer for a football team.

"Hello Marcus," said the man, smiling. "What have you brought me?

Marcus smiled. He pulled handed the vanilla folder to his boss. "Kent and I have been watching the airport for days now. We have found that the only guy who can get us in is this guy." He pointed to picture. "Nate Weston."

"Nate Weston," repeated the Boss. "What does he do?"

"He works at the airport," said Marcus. "He is the only person with the master key and the code to get into the safe deposit box."

"Excellent," said the Boss. "And can Weston be persuaded to help us?"

Marcus grinned. "We tried giving him a bribe, but he wouldn't take it."

"What about his friends? His family?" asked the Boss.

Marcus shook his head. "No girlfriend. No really friends. His mother is an 60-year-old retiree living in here in Miami."

"So we go after the mother?" asked the Boss.

"That's what I was thinking," said Marcus. His grin grew even wider as he pulled out piece of paper from the folder. "Until I found out who his brother is."

The Boss took the paper and gasped. "What! You've got to be kidding me!"

Marcus' smile grew. "Have I ever lied to you, Boss?"

The boss also smiled. "So, Nate Weston's big brother is the famous burnt spy Michael Weston. How interesting. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marcus nodded his smile as big as the Chester Cat. "We kidnap big brother to get Nate to play ball."

The boss nodded, "My thoughts exactly." His grin grew wider, "I wonder how many people would pay to find the famous Michael Weston."

"I'm sure there are plenty," said Marcus, "seeing as how Michael has made lots of friends overseas. I bet they'd pay a lot of money to catch up with their old buddy."

The Boss laughed and padded his shoulder, "I like your thinking, Marcus. I like your thinking."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet Saturday night. For the first time in a long time, Michael Weston was able to enjoy a quiet night at the loft. His friends Sam Axe was out on date with his latest "lady" friend. Fiona Glenanne had found a new shooting range and was probably going to spend the rest of the week there. His mother was out of town on some seniors retreat and his brother was at work at his new job at an airport. Michael didn't have any active "jobs" at the moment. So for the first time in a long time, Michael had a quiet Saturday night to himself.

Michael was sitting in the chair, eating a yogurt and reading a book when his phone rang. Michael reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mike? It's Nate." _

Michael sighed. He had learned from previous experience that the majority of the time when his brother called, he needed help. Usually, it meant money.

"What do you need, Nate?"

"_I need help Michael," _the voice came through the phone, gasping in plane. Michael stood up, the phone clutched to his ear.

"Nate! Where are you?" shouted Michael. He grabbed the keys to the Charger and was already running down the stairs to his car, not even bothering to lock the door.

"_I'm in the alley behind Wal-Mart on Fifth." _

Michael jumped in the Charger and floored the gas. The Charger took off down the street towards Fifth Ave. "I'm on my way! I'll be there in five minutes!"

"_Okay. Thanks Mike." _

"No problem," said Michael. "Tell me what happened."

"_I had to run over to Wal-Mart to get some more rope for work. And I got mugged. They took my wallet, Mike. And then they beat me up." _

Michael felt himself fuming. How dare someone attach _his _little brother? When he found whoever attacked his brother, he would make them sorry that they ever tangled with his brother.

After what felt like an eternity, Michael finally pulled up in the alley behind Wal-Mart. He barely threw the car into park before he jumped out of the car. The headlights of the Charger illuminated a fallen figure sprawled out on the ground. Michael felt his heart stop for a moment before his legs took off running, carrying him towards the fallen figure.

The person was lying on their side with their back to Michael. As Michael approached the figure, he bent down. His hand was shaking as he reached out to roll the person over so he could see their face.

"Nate?" he asked softly as Michael finished rolled the person over so that he was lying on his back.

"Nope," said the man lying on the ground. He was holding a taser. Before Michael could move, the man struck Michael in the chest with the taser.

Michael gasped in pain as the electricity filled through his body. He didn't have time to think of anything else. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Michael Weston was aware of was pain. He felt stiff and sore. He groaned. He knew that feeling. He had been hit by a taser.

The second thing that Michael was aware of was that he could not move his arms. The tension in arms told him that his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to move his legs as well and released that they were tied to a chair as well.

The third thing that Michael noticed was there was a gag in his mouth.

Michael slowly opened his eyes. He was in some sort of empty warehouse. The room was large and spacious with no windows and only one door which had two guards-both who had very large guns.

Michael looked down at the chair. He was right. He was tied to a metal chair. His wrists were tightly behind his back. There was another rope tying him tightly to the back of the chair. His legs were also tied tightly to the chair. Michael tried to wiggle out of the bonds but the ropes were tied to tight that he could not even move. He tried to push the chair but the chair was bolted to the floor.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," said a voice by the door. Michael looked up and saw a tall man standing in the doorway. His accent was Portuguese. His dark brown hair was slicked back on his head. His chin was pointed and he was wearing an expensive black suit.

"Welcome," said the man. "It is a pleasure to have you here with us, Michael Weston. And yes, I know all about you and your spy days," He added as he saw the question in Michael's eyes.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations," said the man, gesturing around the room. "But given a man with your skills, I need to take precautions. Can't have you escaping just yet."

He walked over to the chair and removed the gag. Michael gasped and took a deep breath. "What do you want from me?" Michael asked gasping.

"From you?" asked the man. "Nothing. You, Mr. Weston, are leverage. You see, your brother, Nate has a job at the airport. He is one of the only people who have access to something I need. I already tried to bribe Nate, but no avail! He wasn't interested."

The man leaned forward, putting his hands on the arm of the chair so that he was in Michael's face. "You are here, simply to convince Nate to do what I want him to do."

"And if he doesn't, you'll what?" asked Michael. "Kill me?"

The man laughed. "No, Michael. May I call you Michael? I'm not going to kill you. But there are a lot of people who do want Michael Weston dead in Afghanistan, in Africa, in the former Soviet Union and all over the rest of the world. They would just love to get their hands on you and kill you.

"Here's what's going to happen. Your brother is going to get me what I need. If he doesn't, I am going to sell Michael Weston to the highest bidder."

"And if he does what you want, you're going to let me go, right?" asked Michael.

"No, I'm still going to sell you to the highest bidder," said the man. He smiled. "Turns out a lot of people are willing to pay a lot of money for the famous Michael Weston."

Michael laughed. "Good luck with that. I'll escape long before then. I have friends…"

"Oh, you're talking about Sam and Fiona, right?" asked the man. He laughed. "Trust me, Michael, your friends won't be able to find you. This is the end of Michael Weston."

The man leaned back and walked back behind Michael. He grabbed the gag and tied it around Michael's head gagging him again. "Sorry to cut our little talk short Michael, but I have another meeting."

Michael watched the man walk back towards the door. He paused in the doorway. He turned to the guards. "Boys, get Michael ready for his photo shoot. We want to show little brother that we mean business."

Michael watched as he closed the door and as the two guards started walking toward him.

_This is so not good. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R-I always love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Before the Dawn

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! And all the spelling helps with chapter 1. And here I thought the computer was supposed to be smarter than me! Aw well.

I apologize for not updating sooner. I have not abounded my Burn Notice stories and I will work hard to update them all soon-I promise.

Chapter II

Michael was desperately trying to get free but it was no use. The chair won't budge. The rope won't budge. He was trapped. And Michael Westen did not like being trapped.

He saw the bat being swung and he felt the bat hit his side. He gasped as the bat connected with his ribcage but the gag in his mouth muffle the sound. They continued to hit him with the bat. He felt the bat continue with his shoulder and he felt his shoulder popped out. He bit his lips to keep him from screaming out in pain. After they finished with the bat, they punched him in the face. He felt his head snap back.

"Alright Kent," said Marcus. "That's enough. Now take the picture."

Kent punched Michael one last time while Marcus grabbed the camera and started taking pictures.

The last thing Michael Westen saw before he passed out was the flash from the camera.

Nate Westen was whistling as he walked out of the airport. It was just a little after six am and the sun was just beginning to rise over downtown Miami.

Nate smiled. Now for a few hours of sleep before heading over to his mom's place…

"Hello Nate."

Nate turned. He sighed when he saw who was standing there, "Oh crap, it's you."

"Why Nate is that anyway to greet an old friend?" the tall Portuguese man asked.

"Last time I checked _Victor_," Nate spat, "we're not friends."

Victor put his hands over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Now Nate that really hurt my feelings. I would really like us to be friends."

"Fat chance of that happening," said Nate. He turned and headed to his car.

"Now, Nate, why are you being like that?" asked Victor. "All I need is a little favor."

"You want me to commit a crime!" shouted Nate. He turned and walked away. Victor continued following him.

"I have a better offer for you," said Victor.

"I'm not interest in your money!" shouted Nate over his shoulder.

"It's not money," said Victor softly. Nate turned and looked at him. "It's something that I think you will find much more valuable."

Nate felt fear grip him. He knew Victor and he knew exactly how twisted Victor was.

Victor smiled. "Come Nate. Let's go for a ride."

"Where are we going?" asked Nate. As soon as Victor had him in the car, Victor had insisted that Nate be blind folded.

"If I told you that," said Victor, "there wouldn't be any fun in it."

Nate scoffed but didn't say anything. Victor was the craziest person Nate had ever met. But he was also a very dangerous man.

Nate tried to keep track of how long the drive was so that later he could give Michael and his friends a more precise location of Victor's face.

_I should have gone to Michael right away when Victor showed up, _thought Nate. He smiled at the thought of his older brother. _I can't wait to see Michael kick Victor's ass…he'll be sorry. _

"We're here!" announced Victor. He untied the blindfold. Nate blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. Nate stepped out of the car. He found himself at a deserted farmhouse.

"This way, Nate," said Victor. He motioned for Nate to follow him into the old farmhouse. Nate sighed and followed.

The old floorboards creaked under Nate's weight. He could hear the old rotted wood struggling to break. "Are you sure this place is safe?"

Victor turned back and looked at Nate. "There are worst things to be worried about than rotting wood," he said smiling, "Now c'mon Nate, we don't have all day."

Nate shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

"Why tell you," said Victor, "when I can show you?" He grabbed Nate's arm and dragged him forward. "After all, what is your American expression? 'A picture is worth a thousand words.'" Victor dragged Nate into the interior of the house and down the stairs, leading to a basement.

"You don't know who you are dealing with!" shouted Nate. "My brother—"

Victor stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was so dark that Nate couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Your brother can't help you," said Victor softly. He flipped on a light. Nate blinked as the bright light assaulted him. Nate gasped when he saw the figure in front of him.

"As you can see," said Victor, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, "your brother can't help you because your brother can't even save himself."

"MICHAEL!" Nate screamed and tried to run forward towards his brother but Victor's two goons grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"No!" screamed Nate as he struggled to break free. "Michael! _Michael!" _

At hearing his name called, Michael lifted his head up. Nate felt a sigh of relief once he saw that Michael was conscience and more importantly still alive. However when Michael lifted his head, Nate gasped as he saw all the bruises on Michael's face. Victor and his goons must have beaten Michael up quite badly. Nate could even image the other injuries that Nate could see.

Anger rushed through him. "What have you done to him?" he snarled.

"Nothing," said Victor. He walked around so he was standing behind Michael, "that he won't recover from." Victor grabbed Michael's hair and pulling his head up. Michael groaned but it was muffled through the gag. Victor pulled out a pistol and set it against Michael's temple. Nate felt his heart drop.

"But that can change very quickly," said Victor.

Nate paled. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice so quiet you could barely hear it.

Victor smiled. "See Nate? I knew we could be friends."

"Yeah sure," said Nate sarcastically. "We're the best of friends, considering you're holding a gun to my brother's head."

Victor shook his head. "Now Nate, play nice. Or else." Victor pushed the gun further into Michael's temple. Michael grimaced in pain.

"NO!" said Nate quickly. He tried to lurch forward but the two men held Nate back.

Victor smiled. "Hit a sore spot, didn't I?" Nate looked at him with pure hate in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Victor. "Now Nate, let's talk about the details of our little transaction, shall we?"

"Let Michael go first," said Nate.

Victor laughed. "You don't really understand how this works, do you Nate? If I let Michael go _now, _there's no incentive for you to do what I want you to do. If you don't want to go through with us, we can just end it now." Victor cocked the gun. "Of course, it won't end very pretty for Michael. Or for you. So what do you say, Nate? Do you want to play?"

Nate nodded.

"Good," said Victor. "Now first some ground rules. Rule number one." Victor removed the gun from Michael's head. He then held the gun by the barrel and using the butt of the gun, struck Michael across the face with it. Michael's head snapped to the side and Nate heard a faint gasp of pain through the gag.

"Hey!" shouted Nate. He tried to move forward, but Victor's guys were still holding him back.

"Rule number one," repeated Victor. "You do anything I don't like or anything that makes me upset and I'll be forced to take out my frustrations on Michael here. Understand?" Nate nodded. "Good. Now rule number two, you do exactly what I say when I say it or I take it out on Michael. Understand?" He paused waiting for Nate to nod. "Good. And rule number three, you do not tell anyone-the police, Ms. Glenanne, Mr. Axe, your mother, _anyone-_about what you are doing or me or anything related to our friendship or I will be forced to take it out on Michael. Understand?" Nate nodded.

"Good," said Victor. "Now, if you do everything I say and follow my rules and bring me what I want, then you will get your brother back in one piece and you both can be on your merry way. If you don't, well, there are a lot of people who would just love to say hello to your brother and-"Victor paused, "they don't play nice."

Nate gasped in horror. If he didn't help Victor, he was going to give Michael to his enemies (Nate assumed that Michael had plenty of enemies around the world; he was always very good at pissing people off and he assumed that hadn't changed) and they would kill him.

Nate made eye contact with Michael. Michael was shaking his head; his eyes were screaming, _don't do it. _

Nate made his decision. "Okay Victor. I'll do what you want and play by your rules. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you. Just don't hurt Michael."

Victor smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way. We're going to have so much fun."

Please review! Reviews make me write faster!


End file.
